Finding Myself In You
by KarieLuisaSaja
Summary: Hermione has had a crush on Harry since forever, but she's too shy to admit it. When Harry sends her a romancy note, Hermione can't help but wonder if Harry likes her or not.


Finding Myself In You

Chapter 1- My Love For You

My name is Hermione Granger, as any sane wizard or witch could tell you. I'm an Auror, my dream job, and get reasonable pay, and have a nice house in a suburban neighborhood.

I hope to raise my kids here.

But there's one eeny weenie problem. My love, Harry, is going out with some unknown girl, and I don't know what to do.

So I'm going to call him.

"Hi Harry; it's me Hermione."

"Gosh. It's great to hear from you. Gen was so nice, and pretty, but her nasty personality showed through, so we broke up. …Hermione? Hello? Are you still there?" I was still there, grasping this idea. This opportunity was hand-packed by the great one.

"I'm here." I managed to choke out.

"Oh good. For a second there- Hermione, what do you have to tell me?" For a second I hated Harry for knowing me better than everyone else, including myself.

"Oh nothing." I tried to sound cool, but I was frightened. Harry was also good at guessing games.

"I trust you, so…alright." We chatted about things unimportant, like the weather. We eventually came to the subject of my job.

"Hermione," Harry said sternly, "There's no need to risk your life. Please, slow down with the job." Harry begged. I was shocked again. Harry was concerned about my life? And I had thought I was just his child hood friend.

"Don't worry, Harry. I won't." I said cheerfully. "But good luck becoming an Auror." Harry was in training for an Auror. I had known I wanted to protect Harry, and other wizards, but mostly Harry, from Voldemort's remaining Death Eaters. Was Harry following in my footsteps? I prayed he would make it.

"Alrighty then, I'd better go. I'll talk to you later Hermione."

"Bye, Harry." I said numbly, hanging up the receiver. I had just had the most emotionally charged conversation in my life, and it probably stay that way.

But Harry had left me with doubts about my job. More and more Aurors were dying mysteriously each week, and I feared I was next. Cautiously, I placed a locking spell on my bedroom door before I fell asleep.

I awoke deep in the night, listening to the stairs creak ominously. It could just be the djinni in the basement, but I was still scared out of my mind. I cuddled under the covers, praying the morning light would save me.

It did. At six thirty, I woke up with the sun streaming into my eyes. I yawned and stretched.

I got up unwillingly, and ate a breakfast of toast with butter and an apple. I dressed in my work clothes. And Apparated into the Ministry of Magic.

"G' morning Hermione." Ron yawned. Ron worked in one of the downstairs offices, and he was somebody's or other's assistant.

"Mmm." I mumbled back with a smile.

"Tired?" Ron asked, yawning again.

"Yup." I replied, yawning as well. The sunlight was streaming in through the only window, and it made Ron's hair look even more tousled. I smiled.

"Better head downstairs. See ya later." Ron grumbled.

"Yup." I repeated, blinking. I headed into my office to check up on my paper work. Tons. I groaned. It would be years before I finished all that! But I started it, against my will.

Three hours later, I was even more asleep that when I had woken up! I had demolished half the pile, and I was nearly going to miss the Owl Delivery at around noon. I was hoping I'd receive a package. I loved receiving things.

And I headed down to the Package Room just in time for delivery. I was drowned in these packages, and I couldn't help but smile when I remembered Malfoy's constant sweets delivery in the Great Hall in the morning. Gosh, did I miss that! I absentmindedly wondered where he was now. I rummaged through the packages a little more. It was minutes later that I received a shocking surprise.

Harry had remembered. It was a small package, but it was addressed to me all the same, and it had Harry's address in the return address spot.

Smiling, I took the package and ran to my office, where I greedily opened the package. Inside was a sloppy drawing of Harry and me as kids.

But the gift was beautiful. Inside was a wonderful teal blue amulet, and a note attached saying, "_This'd go great with your_ _beautiful blue dress, but that isn't the only thing that is beautiful. Sincerely- Harry _"

Numbly, I dropped the necklace into its packaging, and the note was the only thing I could focus on. But could I be sure?

Harry meant me didn't he? He did like me…. right?

I collapsed into my swivel chair, overcome with thought…and a little old-fashioned hope.

_A/N: Oh boy! Does Harry like Hermione or not?…Now, c'mon, if I told you, then it wouldn't be such a good story, now would it! Please R&R! Sorry if any is confusing! _


End file.
